I'll Always Be There For You
by GymnasticsRules101
Summary: Just a one-shot of 1/362. She's falling fast. Who will rescue her. After Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.


**I'll Always Be There For You**

**Summary: Just a one-shot of 1/362. She's falling fast. Who will rescue her. After Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the KND and never will. :'(**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Sometimes I wonder how I get myself in these situations. Right now I'm holding on for dear life so close to falling to me death.

**Earlier Today still ****Rachel's POV**

I have a day off today. My only free day off of the year. I don't normally take any vacations even though I have like a buhmillion days I could take off. I know if I take one of my days off the next day I come the work would have doubled. Today all the operatives are of having fun. Eating ice cream with there sectors, but I like this rare time when there's no teens and no adults to just sit in peace. Sometimes I just like to sit down and enjoy nature, but because of my job I never can. Don't get me wrong I love my job, but sometimes it's a pain.

I pressed my back against the bark of the oak tree and lean back. I just love the sound of nature so I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. I hear soft foot steps. I still keep my eyes closed and muscles tight ready to strike. I hear a branch crack and open my eyes and look down from the top of tree where I sit comfortably and see...Nigel Uno, aka Numbuh 1, leader of the amazing Sector V. I kind of admire him it's hard to explain I'm not entirely sure about what I feel towards him. He easily climbs up to where I am.

"Hey Rachel." He says with a kind smile he looks at me for a second and looks at the beautiful sunrise.

"Hey Nigel." My muscles relax just being around him makes me feel comfortable. I kind of missed him we were in article training together and we were really close, but we kind of grew apart after time passed. He became a sector leader since Numbuh 5 didn't want to. I became supreme leader every since Numbuh 274 became a traitor, but just became a TND operative. So, ever since the T.A.G. incident we have gotten a little closer than we used to be.

"So how's the moon." He gave a light smile.

"Fine, how's your sector?"

"There great." He slightly frowned.

His frown made me realize something was wrong. What could have been wrong besides...Got it.

"There getting close to their decommissioning and there worried?" I asked or suspected.

"Yea there not to happy they'll have to forget each other, but nobody really every is."

"Well they might get lucky." I say before I could stop myself, I let out a super secret thing.

"What do you mean is there a way they could keep their memory's without becoming a traitor?"

I looked at him. What should I tell him? He's my friend and most likely going to keep his memories his definitely good enough. For the TND actually in my opinion him and his whole sector's good enough for the TND. They could be one of the first entire sector to make it in the TND.

"Possibly." I mumble and try to say quietly I don't like to lie to him even if it is important he's someone I trust my life with and I really want to tell him. I turn to him to change the subject.

"So, how are you doing...with the um break up?"

"Actually quite well at first it hit me hard, but then I realized how much my team and I have in a better mood since we broke up. She could really be a nuisance now that I think about and to be honest I think I was trying to make myself have feelings that I didn't have. Plus, I kind of think she has a crush on Herbie and they would be good together."

When he said this I want to scream 'yes yes yes' so much, but I held all of that in.

"Well Nigel there's always fish in the see."

"Yea your write I don't Lizzie was the one for me anyway." He smiled.

"So how about we watch the clouds there always to beautiful."

"Yea they are." He agreed. We sat for a long time just pointing at clouds and talking about how they look and about the KND. After a couple of hours or so we eventually fell asleep on the thick branch don't ask me how because I don't know, but just we did. After hours later I woke up and the sun was setting. It absolutely gorgeous. I looked over to Nigel and he was still asleep it was getting late and so I decided to wake him up. I shook him and he stirred a little. So I decided to yell in his ear. I yelled wake up. He did as I told and was losing his balance. He fell of the branch and was falling towards the ground. Before he got too far I just off and grabbed his hand with my left hand and the branch with my right.

He screamed loudly. I looked down and realized how far we were from the ground about 20 feet if I let go we could break something, but my I was slowly losing my grip.

"Nigel I can't hold on much longer and with one hand I cant lift us up."

"Calm down I'm thinking of a way out of this."

"Hurry I'm losing it."

"Rachel do you trust me?"

She didn't have time for this she was about to fall 20 feet and break something or possibly kill herself and he's asking if she trust him what is wrong with him?

"Of course I do, but now' snot really the time to talk about trust."

"Rachel, if you trust me then let the branch go."

Ok now she knew he was insane one thing is to fall to your death and not being able to stop it, but now he's basically asking for her to commit suicide.

"Are you crazy Nigel we are trying to save our lives not end them." I shouted.

"Rachel, I'll ask you again if you trust me them you'll let the branch go." I do trust him so I took a huge breath and let the branch go. We were both falling fast so I closed my eyes and waited for the splat. I heard two clicks and a popping noise. I open my eyes to see and I see us flying in the air. He was carrying me with an arm under my knees and an arm supporting my back. I look to him a give him a big smile. We slowly land on the ground flying was fun, but I more of a land person. I'm just not used to feeling the air on my face when I fly normally I'm in a sealed ship going to moon base.

"Thanks Nigel and I do trust you." I hug him and he hugs back. I lean in and give him a peck on the cheek and he turns a red color it looks like his shirt and face is matching.

"See ya around solider."

"Yea see you too." He mumbles. I leave and start walking to my door. I turn my body so I'm walking backwards to my door and wave good bye. He waves back and he's still touching the place where I pecked his cheek when I look back. He smiles and starts toward his house. I don't have far to walk because he landed in front of my house if he meant to or not.

"And Rachel."

"Yes." I reply and turn around.

"I'll always be there for you." We both smile and I walk into my house to find Harvey stand at the door with his arms crossed. I glance down at him getting ready for the lecture he will give me about of all the people I have to like why does it have to be Nigel and how he hates him. He reads my diary to much I'll need to change that when I get a chance and find a better hiding spot.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. This is my first ever one-shot. You know this one-shot is longer than one of my chapters on A Trip To Great Wolf Lodge. Bye for now. :)**


End file.
